


Proiettili nel cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [43]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: C'è un motivo se nessuno ha mai detto a Xanxus di chi fosse realmente figlio.Scritta con il prompt ‘scrigno’ di E. M. per I prompt del lunedì.





	1. Chapter 1

Proiettili nel cuore

 

Tsuyoshi si sedette sul sedile di legno e si accarezzò il ventre, lì dove sentiva una cicatrice sotto le dita. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, sentiva l’odore del pane fresco che proveniva dal paese, semi-coperto dal vociare delle persone udiva in lontananza il rumore del mare mischiato al suono del vento. Riaprì lentamente gli occhi e le sue iridi color rosso tramonto brillarono, mentre si detergeva le labbra con la lingua.

I suoi lunghi capelli rossi gli ondeggiavano lunghi dietro le spalle sottili, mentre era scosso da tremiti.

“L’impresa più grande non è perdonare gli altri, ma stesso…”. Una voce maschile lo fece voltare di scatto e impallidì, vedendo Letterman camminare verso di lui.

La punta aguzza delle orecchie dell’elfo tremava.

“Ho… Ho iniziato a ricordare qualcosa che non ha senso…” sussurrò Yamamoto.

Letterman si sedette al suo fianco, le sue morbide ciocche verde-acqua scivolavano sfiorando la faretra metallica che teneva sulle spalle, al cui interno brillavano delle frecce luminose azzurre.

“Mi ricordo di aver avuto un figlio…” disse Tsuyoshi.

“Takeshi?” domandò l’elfo.

< So cosa stai ricordando e ti dovrei chiedere perdono per quello che ti ho fatto, ma… Non c’era niente che non avrei fatto per te. Mi sono dannato, ho perso il mio boss, la mia vita e la mia libertà. Sono stato reso un oggetto dal popolo di Atlantide, la donna che amavo è finita in coma, il primogenito è uno zombie e il secondogenito ha poco di umano… Non ho pagato già abbastanza? > pensò.

Tsuyoshi negò con il capo e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Da quando ho di nuovo il mio corpo è come se alcune parti di me stessero riemergendo. No, un figlio di Manuel… Un figlio che ho desiderato così tanto, ma che mi è stato strappato dalle braccia e ho dovuto permetterlo per difenderlo… Non volevo fosse ucciso da suo padre o venerato come un santo, non desideravo fosse solo l’ennesima Perla dei Vongola trucidata appena divenuta ‘boss’” raccontò.

“Eri sempre così ubriaco da aver avuto diversi figli. Perché ti sembra così assurdo?” chiese Letterman.

Tsuyoshi si massaggiò la spalla.

“L’anello che mi rende donna trasformava anche Manuel. In ogni caso avremmo sempre avuto lo stesso sesso e lo stesso vale per le nostre boss arma, non poteva avvenire”.

Letterman accavallò le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ci sono altre soluzioni… Estreme…” sussurrò.

Yamamoto corrugò la fronte.

“Ho anche trovato questo…”. Si abbassò e trasse da sotto la panchina di legno un piccolo scrigno dorato, impreziosito da gemme multicolori. Sul fondo era incastonato un pezzo di cristallo, che rifletteva la luce del sole in piccoli arcobaleni.

Lo aprì e il carillon si mise in funzione, facendo risuonare una bassa musichetta. Nel legno era incisa la scritta: “Per il mio amatissimo Luigi”.

“… Dimmi… Cosa ho fatto? Che peccato ho dimenticato di aver commesso?” gemette Tsuyoshi.

Laurel abbassò il coperchio del piccolo scrigno e la musica s’interruppe.

“Amare non è mai un peccato e volere un figlio con l’uomo che si ama è giusto” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi posò lo scrigno carillon sul sedile e si alzò in piedi, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Manuel è mio fratello! Già soltanto amarlo era un peccato! Non si può desiderare il figlio del proprio boss, soprattutto quando ti ha ripudiato!” sbraitò, scuotendo il capo.

Letterman sospirò.

“Che cosa ti aspetti che ti dica?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi indietreggiò.

“Dimmi cosa ho fatto?! Cosa mi avete nascosto?!” gridò con voce rauca.

“Xanxus è tuo figlio” esalò Laurel.

< Alla fine sono ancora qui, incapace di mentirti, così fragile solo con te, ad accarezzare le tue mille spine, mia adorata rosa rosso sangue > pensò.

 


	2. La promessa di Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt de ‘I prompt del lunedì’ con il prompt di E. M.:  
> Idea.

La promessa di Robin

 

Xanxus corrugò la fronte notando il proprio carillon sul comodino.

< Erano un paio di giorni che non lo trovavo. Avevo paura che Levi se lo fosse ripreso. Ha sempre pensato non fosse importante per me, ma non è così.

Da bambino lo portavo sempre con me e non riuscivo a dormire senza ascoltare le sue note. Da quando ho seguito Timoteo l’ho accantonato.

Ho permesso al Nono di confondermi le idee. Anzi, d’inculcarmi l’idea di diventare Decimo Boss dei Vongola, che come un cuneo mi ha fatto dimenticare ciò che era davvero importante > rifletté. Accarezzando la superficie di legno dell’oggetto.

 

_Xanxus prese il carillon tra le mani e lo fece partire, ascoltando la musica risuonargli nelle orecchie._

_“Perché non giochi?” domandò un ragazzino dai disordinati capelli rossi._

_Il bambino alzò il capo e lo guardò, le sue iridi color tramonto erano liquide._

_Il ragazzino gli sorrise, aveva il viso spruzzato di efelidi._

_“Ascolto” disse con voce compunta. Una serie di farfalle color arcobaleno gli volteggiavano sul capo, una si era posata tra i suoi capelli mori._

_“Cosa?” domandò il giovinetto, sedendosi accanto al più piccolo, sul bordo della finestra._

_“Il mio paese, i suoi bisogni. Solo così posso scoprirli, Robin” rispose Xanxus. Chiuse il coperchio del suo carillon e se lo strinse al petto._

_“Tu sei diverso” disse Robin, grattandosi la testa._

_“Tu perché non lo fai?” chiese Xanxus, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla muscolosa._

_“Controllo i miei ragazzi, penso sia un po’ la stessa cosa… Inoltre non mi va tanto di giocare” ammise Robin._

_Xanxus corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le doppie sopracciglia._

_“Madre mi ha detto che la tua si trova in un istituto in Giappone…” sussurrò._

_“Sì, da quando mio padre è morto in guerra e mio fratello maggiore è stato ucciso da Timoteo qualcosa in lei si è spezzato” spiegò Robin. Si guardò la mano e sospirò. < Se solo ci penso alle volte è come se non riuscissi più a distinguere realtà e finzione. Essere pratico è l’unica cosa che mi tiene vigile > pensò._

_Xanxus gli posò una mano sulla spalla._

_“Se s’inseguono alcune idee malate ci si perde per sempre. Io vorrei proteggere le persone anche da quelle, però le mie fiamme non bastano._

_Vorrei sapere cosa devo fare” spiegò._

_Robin lo abbracciò e le farfalle volarono via._

_“Ti aiuterò a guidare questo paese, mio piccolo ‘boss’, te lo prometto” giurò._

 

“Dovrei tornare a parlare con Robin. Tornare a gustarmi ciò che producono lì al villaggio. Ho continuato a farli espandere meccanicamente e non ho pensato mai che la Mafia si potesse gestire nello stesso modo.

Io non voglio liberare soltanto la Mafia, ma anche me stesso. Scacciare ogni folle idea e gestire il mio popolo…

Mi chiedo però se posso farlo” esalò Xanxus. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo delle braccia sottili avvolgerlo.

“Voooi… Non devi farlo da solo. Possiamo farlo insieme” disse Squalo.

Xanxus ghignò e gli prese una mano nella propria.

“Sì, devo iniziare a condividere la cosa con le persone di cui mi fido e a cui voglio bene…” esalò.

“Hai dei guardiani, mio cielo, permettici di tirarti su e di aiutarti a seguire il tuo cuore” lo pregò Superbi.

Xanxus annuì.

 

 

 

 


End file.
